Getting Started
Sign up for the wiki The very first thing is to make an account on the wiki. To do that, go to the top right, and click where it says register. Then fill out the form, and go through the process. Keep in mind, your username does not need to be the name of your character, and is even discouraged. Instead, try to come up with something interesting, or use a name you use for a different service, such as email or xbox live. When you are registered for the wiki, move on to the next step. Getting your character approved Next is to get your character approved. You will need a rough description of you character, to get started, try filling out this outline: Name: Gender: Previous Job: Race: Age: History: If you can fill that out completely, with at least a couple sentences for a history (keep in mind, more is better), you are ready to move on. Fleshing it out Your will be more likely to be approved if you can further expand upon your character and make him/her more detailed. You could talk about their personality, how they fight, appearance, etc. For appearance, make sure to include things like build, skin and eye color, and seasons. Now try filling the following out: Name: Gender: Previous Job: Desired Position: Race: Age: Appearance: Personality: History: Weapons: If you can do that, your character is ready to be approved. Go to the Character Creation, and follow the instructions, then copy over your above form, all filled out. Check back later see if it has been approved. If it has, you are ready to move on! If not, fix the indicated things, and put something at the end of the page to the effect of "I fixed it", and put four tildes or which in my case turns into: Kynarus 00:31, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Your character page After your character is approved, you should start on a page for your character. Go here to do just that. For the Article title, put in the name of your character. Make sure you spell it correctly, as if you mess up, you will need an admin to fix it for you! Now, once you've made it to your page, add the templates "My character" and "Character Infobox". If you have problems with them you can copy over these blank templates you use (just make sure you delete the old ones first): Adding the info Now you need to add the info for your character. Below the stuff I had you copy in, put in your characters information. A good rule of thumb is to break it up into sections: one for your appearance, one for your history, one for your personality, and one for your stuff. The easiest way to make one of these sections is to use a title format. So what you do is type what you want the title to be, for our example, lets say "Appearance". Then highlight the text (double click the word) and look towards the top of the screen, on the left. You should see a box, that says normal. Click that. A menu should appear. Click "Heading 2". Done! Now fill out the relevant information for that section below the heading, and repeat when you get to your next section. You are now almost done with your character page. Just one last step! Getting an image In the above template, you may have noticed one bit called "image", to which you no doubt thought, "but I don't have an image!" Well have no fear. Just go on Google Images and you can find good pics. Then, come back to the wiki, and on the right, where it says "Upload Image" and chose the image you just saved. Look at the name, and make sure you remember it (or copy it!). Now go back to the image bit of the form up above, and put in that exact name, including the .png, .jpg, or whatever. Now click Publish, at the bottom. You're done! Getting Equipment So, you've got your character all set up, and you have a way to start interacting with others. Why no try getting some armor or weapons for your character. Go the the Armory and post in the comments (make sure to use your IM!) asking for whatever it is you want. Swords, shields, armor, you name it, they have it. Category:Character Creation